Pokémon Enslavment
by AnonymousSongbird
Summary: Xatu writes in entries for hope of someone to read her testaments. The Shadow Pokémon are reigning terror across the land, enslaving any human they find  besides Cipher workers and researchers .
1. Chapter 1

ENTRY 1 – April 17th

"I've been getting the feeling that life is getting dull.. Everyone is acting like zombies. When will this monstrosity end?", proclaimed Magnemite.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't answer that...", I returned.

"Xatu, you of all people should know when this will end.", Magnemite called.

"The stars haven't confirmed anything.", I said. "Get back to your post, small one."

"Yes Ma'am...", It was a dreary, meaningless phrase.

_ That child worries me_, I thought. This region; Johto, or at least what I thought was Johto, has met a cruel fate. Pokémon have rebelled over the Hume. I've always seen a peaceful boundary between us, a companionship. All of that changed when the **Cipher Corporation** came to existence.

"Closing the hearts of innocent Pokémon, ruthless monsters...", I was thinking out loud.

"Better be careful Xatu, they are all around us. Someone could be eavesdropping...", it was old Torkoal.

"I know.. I just can't stand it anymore. The Shadow Pokémon put our families in danger! Are you not worried about that?", the endless questions filled my head.

"Of course I'm worried, but isn't that the whole reason our group is together? To fight back?", He cut into my thoughts.

"The **Pokémon Vigilantes** are dying down., too many Pokémon are falling into Cipher's hands. We're losing recruits by the minute, more Humans are being enslaved, what is this world coming to?", It was a question that had an answer, but I can't find it.

** Pokémon Vigilantes**, our resistance group. All 14 members of us in Johto. We're a major target, because we're the only target! Besides the other PV's in other regions. As well with our enemies, Cipher. The Shadow Pokémon are the leaders of the Enemy Force. Enslaving Humans, World Domination. They are all cold-blooded, disgusting, creatures. My former owner, Serena, was taken away by that Corporation. I cannot convey my passionate hatred in words. It is too strong. I'll end this entry here.

Hopes for successful endeavors,

Xatu~


	2. Chapter 2

ENTRY 2 – April 19th

I'm thinking of making this record of events a regular thing. Just in case someone could be reading this. Maybe this enslaving process could be over by the time someone's reading. Oh, I hope..

Today, I was holding my post at the front gate. Ready to send a shock wave to anyone or anything that tried to get in. After trading spots with Sneasel, who works night shift, I got not action for hours. Usually we're swarmed. The Front Gate of our base. Hmm.. The Calm Before the Storm.

Just like that, I heard multiple yells, screams, and battle cries all at once. I threw up a barrier (only temporary) and smacked the RED ALERT Button. A loud alarm sounded and most of us were up front. _This was the largest scale attack they've tried in a while. This will be easy if they're putting themselves out in the open like this._

"OK, Magnemite! Send them a jolt!", I yelled playfully. This is always a bundle of fun.

"You got one! … WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!", I screamed it through telekinetic force waves. Our new plan was instated yesterday: Lure the Enemy here, knock them out, open their locked hearts, transfer them to the resistance. Good plan? I thought so too.

Two injured, fourteen enemy fugitives, all excited. This plan is going to work! Hope. Just what we needed. I came down to the warehouse-basement, where we are keeping the Enemy hostage. One problem: our purification system isn't quite finished. Minor Setback. We're trying to use old rituals. Making a circle around the closed door, and focusing our positive energy into it. At first, I felt good, there were 6 of us who volunteered until the purification chamber is finished. I felt myself being slowly drained into the Trapinch as we started chanting: "_Erige Malum" _…._ Lift the Curse._

After about 3 hours of meditating in this circle, I saw a green light form around Trapinch. We were getting closer. Almost there. I was draining quickly, like everyone else. This was a time of peril. I couldn't hold myself up. _Okay, focus _I thought. Suddenly, the bright green light grew brighter. I looked up, staring into the face of a star. The positive energy we placed into this new child burst. The locked door to the heart has broken! Success!

"Welcome back to the world, young one", I said under my breath. I heard the loud cry like a new born baby. The Rebirth. It was a touching scene. Tears started to come up. Everyone who had hands clapped. Of course, I'm not going to flap my wings around. We brought Trapinch to a back room. The most soothing room in the base. Light colors, Steam rising, Pichu singing a tender song, hot rock massages, and relaxing candles. Delcatty's room. Trapinch was lain on a luxurious bed in the middle. I felt his tender heart at rest. Today was a breakthrough and a workout. I'll say goodbye for now.

Wish us luck,

Xatu~


End file.
